Mahka 'Cold' Nordens
Backstory: A boy from a an extremely loud and obnoxious island when compared to Makha across all ages, Makha is someone who rarely speaks around new people, but can nearly never shut up around close friends. This spawned from Makha's early life, constantly scolded to be quiet at school due to classmates talking when they shouldn't. Getting marks top of the class but rarely being noticed, Makha liked it this way. Staying in the unknown and in the shadow, he could go unnoticed and not get the feeling of people judging everything he does and what he doesn't do. The Marines had a large presence on this island, having to shut down a lot of small riots spawning from rock concerts every night, since they never get to finish. As such, when Makha finished school, at 16, with high marks, the next day, he sat down and wrote a letter. This letter was addressed to the Marine base on the island and was a letter requesting that he has permission to be trained how to fight and serve along them on the island. Being a drunk fellow, the leader of the Marine base responded with an approval and visited Makha's home when less drunk, to ask how Makha would like to fight. Makha's response was a quick fighting style that focused on speed and counter-attacking with strength and aspirations of complex manoeuvres. In response to this, the Marine told Makha about Rokushiki. It would be hard to learn and even harder to get to the point where he could learn it but Makha decided to take the challenge. Led inside the Marine base, he was instantly thrown into training and has been training daily since. He gave most of the people the cold shoulder, so they called Makha 'Cold' since they didn't know his name. It had stuck since. 2 years later, one of his superiors and starter of the name 'Cold' came to Makha as he was training and said exactly the following: "Listen. You have a good height for what you need to do and your hair helps you stay in the dark. The partiers have calmed down and we don't need as many soldiers as we have. They are requesting assistance in clamping down on piracy in the Grand Line, so you, and a lot of others are being sent out to the Gran Line. It was an honour having such a quiet bastard serve with us and I hope that I can see you again. You'll have a few days to say your goodbyes and go serve on whatever island you are sent to. Make some friends and don't be a quiet bastard to kind people. You know how to fight and how to fight well, keeping your opponents, if drunk people at a concert can count as opponents, not knowing what you'll do next. Stay spontaneous and stay strong." When he was met with silence, the superior just laughed, but when met with tears, the man stopped and just hugged Makha. As he boarded onto the ship, he saluted, and a large majority, if not all of the Marine base saluted and shouted out in unison "Stay cool, Cold!" Makha muttered them back to himself and then when to lurk in a bedroom and reminisce over his past memories as he sailed out to the Grand Line, teary-eyed.